My Reason Is You!
by Shinji Tanaka
Summary: Summary : Ada beberapa alasan mengapa Taki Suzuna menjadi cheers Amefuto Deimon Devil Bats di SMU Deimon. Pertama, karena ia suka Deimon Devil Bats. Kedua… maybe Slight HiruMamo? Entahlah, kalian yang menentukan. RnR?


Hai, minna-san! #buaghk! Shinji kembali lagi nih, membawa fic baru dari fandom Eyeshield 21 yey!  
entah mengapa, akhir-akhir ini Shinji suka banget fic Eyeshield 21! Dan, yaah, kita laangsung aja ke fic Shinji ya, ayo baca #bacaficbuatansendiri-,-

Summary : Ada beberapa alasan mengapa Taki Suzuna menjadi cheers Amefuto Deimon Devil Bats di SMU Deimon. Pertama, karena ia suka Deimon Devil Bats. Kedua… maybe Slight HiruMamo? Entahlah, kalian yang menentukan. RnR?

Warning : Canon, gaje, aneh, abal, OOC abis, hancur, gak nyambung, bikin sakit mata, dan yang buruk rupa lainnya (?)

**_By:_**  
**_Shinji Tanaka_**

**_Rated:_**  
**_K+ (maybe?)_**

**_Genre:_**  
**_Romance_**

**_Tittle:_**  
**_My Reason Is You!_**

Satu pinta Shinji, Review and Don't Flame! #bukannya itu 2? Ah lupakan -,-a

.

.

Suatu hari di SMU Deimon, amefuto Deimon Devil Bats sedang latihan keras mengelilingi lapangan, dibantu dengan Hiruma yang menembakkan pelurunya kesembarang arah. Beberapa menit latihan,..

"Hoi, sudah cukup latihannya! Dan kau, berikan bocah-bocah sialan ini minuman dan handuk. Manager sialan! Kekekeke." Ucap sang Captain, Youichi Hiruma.

"Ya, ya, ya, tapi jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu, aku punya nama!" balas sang manager, Anezaki Mamori.

"Kekekeke, kau lebih pantas dipanggil begitu, manager sialan. Kekekeke." Ucap Hiruma tertawa, meremehkan. Karena tak mau melanjutkan pertengkaran, Mamori langsung pergi mengambil air dingin dan handuk untuk para pemain.

Setelah Mamori membawa banyak air dan handuk, Suzuna datang menawarkan bantuan pada Mamori. Sampai hanya tersisa dua botol air dingin, Suzuna dan Mamori mengambilnya dan pergi berpencar.

"Yaa~ Sena, ini handuk dan minuman untukmu," ucap Suzuna seraya memberikan Sena handuk dan minuman.

"Eh? T,terima kasih," ucap Sena gugup. Gugup? Ya, ingatkan, kalau Sena itu orang nya pemalu? Lalu Sena tersenyum kecil dan menerima pemberian Suzuna. Suzuna tersenyum manis dan merona sedikit.

"Aku kesana dulu ya, Sena. Daah~" ucap Suzuna yang pergi meninggalkan yang terduduk dipinggir lapangan. Sena hanya bisa menatap punggung Suzuna yang pergi menjauh darinya. Ia tersenyum.

Sementara itu, disisi lain..

"Hiruma-kun, ini handuk dan minumannya." Ucap Mamori pada Hiruma. Namun yang bersangkutan tetap diam dan terfokus dengan laptop yang dipangkunya dan memakan permen karet bebas gulanya. Karena merasa dicuekin, Mamori meletakkan handuk dan minuman disebelah Hiruma yang tetap tidak memperdulikannya. Setelah mengucapkan "Aku kesana dulu, Hiruma-kun.", Mamori langsung beranjak dari tempat Hiruma berada. Setelah Mamori pergi, Hiruma mengalihkan pandangannya pada punggung Mamori yang menjauh.

"Dasar manager sialan. Kekekeke." Tawa Hiruma pelan.

Dibangku penonton, sudah ada Suzuna yang berdiam diri sambil menatap langit. Sedang nikmatnya memandangi langit, ia dikejutkan oleh Mamori.

"DAR! Hahaha," ucap Mamori mengejutkan Suzuna.

"Ah! Mamo-nee, bikin kaget saja! Huh!" kata Suzuna pura-pura merengut.

"Hahaha, gomenne, Suzuna." Kata Mamori minta maaf. Mereka pun duduk terdiam disana. Menikmati langit dan angin sepoi-sepoi. Sampai…

"Um, Mamo-nee. Aku mau tanya sesuatu," ucap Suzuna pada Mamori yang langsung menoleh kearahnya.

"Ya, tanya apa?" tanya Mamori.

"Alasan Mamo-nee ingin jadi manager Deimon Devil Bats karena apa?" tanya Suzuna antusias.

"ah, itu ya? Yang pertama, aku ingin melindungi Sena dari Hiruma-kun, yang kedua…" Mamori menggantungkan kalimatnya, lalu Suzuna tiba-tiba bersemangat.

"Aku tahu!" ucap Suzuna, "Yang kedua ingin dekat You-nii kan~?" goda Suzuna yang membuat paras Mamori merona hebat. Baru saja Mamori ingin melanjutkan kalimatnya, seseorang mendahuluinya.

"Jadi, kau ingin dekat dengan ku heh, manager sialan? Kekekeke." Ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul diantara mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan—

"H,Hiruma-kun!? .. umm, a,ano.. I,itu—" perkataan Mamori dipotong lagi.

"Kalau begitu, jadilah manager sialanku, untuk selamanya. Kekekeke." Ucap Hiruma sambil tertawa renyah. Butuh beberapa menit sampai Mamori benar-benar sadar akan perkataan Hiruma barusan.

"EH!? K,kau serius, H,Hiruma-kun?" tanya Mamori tak percaya ditambah dengan mukanya yang merona dengan hebatnya.

"Cih,mencerna kata-kata itu saja begitu lama. Jadi kau mau atau tidak sih?" tanya Hiruna mulai salah tingkah.

"A,aku mau kok." Ucap Mamori tersenyum manis pada Hiruma.

"Kekekeke.." kekeh Hiruma. Tanpa mereka sadari, antena di kepala Suzuna mulai bergerak.

"Hei, cheers sialan! Kalau kau memberitahukan bocah-bocah sialan itu tentang hubungan kami…." Hiruma menggantungkan kalimatnya dan mengambil buku ancamannya. "Kau—"

"Baik, baik! Tidak akan kuberitahu pada yang lain, You-nii!" ucap Suzuna panic dan langsung berlari kearah ruang klub.

Skip time…

"Mamo-nee, You-nii, aku pulang dulu ya, daah~" kata Suzuna yang berlalu menuju gerbang sekolah, lalu pulang deh -,-

"Ya, hati-hati ya~!" ujar Mamori.

"Hn." Respon Hiruma.

Suzuna pun pulang dari SMU Deimon. Saat ia berjalan, dia menemukan seseorang yang berdiri di gerbang sekolah itu.

"S,Sena?" ujar Suzuna.

"Eh? Kau s,sudah keluar ya? A,ayo pulang." Ajak Sena rada-rada gugup.

"K,kau… menungguku?" tanya Suzuna memastikan.

"Err.. umm.. ano, ya, b,begitulah," ucap Sena masih gugup. Lalu mereka pun pulang beriringan saat itu. Tidak ada yang ingin membuka percakapan saat itu. Mereka masih terlalu gugup. Dan bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sampai Sena berkata,

"Um.. S,Suzuna?" Sena buka suara.

"Ya?" jawab Suzuna.

"Aaa.. begini, apa alasanmu sampai mau jadi cheers diklub kita?" tanya Sena agak ragu.

"Aaaa, itu ya? Pertama sih, aku suka Deimon Devil Bats. Kedua…." Suzuna menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia ragu ingin melanjutkannya. Ia memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat saat itu. Sampai Sena mengejutkannya.

"S,Suzuna.. yang keduanya apa?" tanya Sena yang kelihatan sangat penasaran.

"Err, ano.. yang kedua.. k,karena.. k,karena kau!" ucap Suzuna cepat dan mukanya yang merona dengan hebatnya. Hanya beberapa menit saja, Sena langsung merona dan bertanya.

"K.. karena aku?" ujar Sena memastikan.

"I..iya ." ucap Suzuna. " Ah, iya. Akhir-akhir ini cara bermainmu s..sangat semangat, Sena." Ucap Suzuna yang mencoba menetralkan kegugupannya dan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"B,benarkah?" tanya Sena tak percaya.

"B..bener kok," ucap Suzuna yang masih agak gugup.

"A..aku bersemangat s..seperti itu karena.. k,karena kau!" jelas Sena yang kembali gugup dan merona dengan sangat hebat.

"EH?!" kejut Suzuna dengan paras yang mulai merona lagi. Dan ia menunduk saat itu juga.

'Aduuh, k..kenapa begini lagi, sih? Ukh!' batin Suzuna.

Mereka kembali berjalan sambil berdiam diri. Karena jantung yang masih berdegup kencang 2x lipat.

"err.. Su,Suzuna." Tegur Sena.

"I..iya?" jawab Suzuna.

"Mm.. ano.. err.. aku MENCINTAIMU! maukah.. kau jadi.. pacarku?" ucap Sena gugup dan merona tingkat dewa. Entah mengapa Sena bisa mengalahkan rasa gugupnya saat mengatakan kalimat barusan. Begitu pun dengan Suzuna. Terkejut dengan apa yang didengarnya saat itu. Namun beberapa menit kemudian Suzuna tersenyum manis. Mewakili perasaannya yang saat ini sangat senang. Lalu Suzuna pun menjawab.

"Aku mau, Sena!" ucap Suzuna yang sangat senang. Dia bahagia sekali. Akhirnya orang yang selama ini ia kagumi menyatakan cintanya juga. Lalu Suzuna memeluk Sena yang juga ingin memeluknya. Tak terasa, ternyata mereka sudah berada didepan mansion Taki.

"A,ahh.. sudah sampai, Suzuna. Aku pulang dulu ya.. daa~" ucap Sena yang berlalu dari Suzuna. Menuju rumahnya. Namun dia berhenti melangkah saat Suzuna memanggil namanya. Sena pun menolehkan kepalanya kea rah Suzuna. Dan…

CUP!~

Suzuna mencium bibir Sena. Oke, BIBIR SENA! Sena membatu dengan muka merona setelah Suzuna menciumnya. Suzuna tersenyum kearah Sena sebentar. Lalu ia berlari, membuka pagar rumahnya dan, "Hati-hati ya Sena." Ucapnya. Lalu ia masuk kedalam rumahnya. Sena tetap membatu. Sedetik kemudian dia sadar dan tersenyum lembut. Dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

**_._**

**_._**

**_~Owari~_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_~Omake~_**

Hiruma dan Mamori ternyata mengikuti Sena dan Suzuna sedari tadi. Dan mereka tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

"Kekekeke." Kekeh Hiruma.

"Mereka….Berciuman?" ucap Mamori shock, tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Kenapa? Kau mau juga heh? Kekekeke." Ucap Hiruma sembari berkekeh-ria.

"Iya.. ah? A..apa? ti,tidak kok!" bantah Mamori merona. Padahal ia sangat ingin di cium Hiruma. Tapi ia takut Hiruma tidak mau menciumnya.

"Kau yakin? Kekekeke." Goda Hiruma lagi. Mamori diam. Tapi tanpa diminta pun, Hiruma mencium Mamori saat itu juga.

_…_  
**_~Finish~_**

**_Hahhh,, akhirnya selesai! Hehehe, tolong direview ya! Tapi jangan di Flame! T^T_**


End file.
